Twists and Turns of the Path of Love
by liasongh
Summary: COMPLETE!  This is a crossover of Life with Derek and Harry Potter. Odd I know but it works, I promise. Please read and review. I promise it's worth it. Someone from Life with Derek becomes essential in helping Harry defeat Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Twists and Turns of the Path of Love

Chapter one

Secrets are told

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! (as in none of the characters)

Life with Derek World

Casey was having a dream. She wanted to shut it off but she couldn't. The dream pursued her no matter how she tried to turn it into something different, better. _In the dream she was talking with Hermione and not liking what she was telling her. Harry and Ron were also there but Casey wasn't focused upon them, only her cousin. "Casey, you can't use you know who's name anymore. It's how they find you. Ron says it's taboo now and he's right. They founds us when Harry let it slip. They tortured me and we were saved by Dobby. Dobby, a house elf, is dead by my torturer's hands. Please, tell aunt Nora to not EVER SAY THAT NAME. She'll know what I'm talking about just like I know you know what I'm talking about. Also, we may or may not survive the war so please make sure the spell that I had cast upon my parents is lifted and they know the truth and I hope they're not mad at me for doing that to them. It was the only way I could protect them from the snatchers or wizards that hate muggles and half bloods, people that he who must not be named, are having round up muggles and half blood . If they can prove their ancestry is pure blood magic they will be free but if not, like mine, they will be eliminated. I, Ron, and Harry are in hiding until we find all the Horcrux's and then eliminate he who must not be named. I am sorry for laying all of this on you but you have always been my cousin and my best friend. You have a wand, even though you have no clue how to use it. You at least have it if death eaters or dementors come into your home. Use it Casey. Tell Aunt Nora to be prepared as well. I love you Casey." Casey sat there stunned by all she was being told. "Um, I love you too. You will survive, right? You have to. We're going to do all kinds of things together this summer, remember? You were going to meet Derek and George and Edwin and Marti. You haven't met Max." "Max?" Hermione asked knowing this may be the last time she gets to see her childhood friend. "My boyfriend." "I hope to survive as well as does Harry and Ron. And if we do we will come there. It is my second home." Hermione says as she tries to convince herself of that and reassure Casey of it. Without thinking, Casey hugs Hermione tightly and then pulls Ron and Harry into the hug. "I love you all and you are all great friends of mine. May that be of use to you since love has been taught in the human world that it is a great gift against evil." _

The dream ends and Casey wakes up remembering every detail with tears sweeping down her cheeks. She knew full well whom Hermione was referring to in the dream. She was astonished and revolted that her best friends had been tortured. Tortured!!!, her mind screamed in panic. "Don panic", she told herself as she focused on calming down. She had seen that all her friends were safe for the time being. There were marks of war on them indeed but they were alive and safe. She knew they must be at a friends house that was still in Dumbeldore's army. Hermione had told her about that. She, herself, was in the DA as well because she didn't want this he who must not be named, she refused to even say the name in her head for fear the wizards, death eaters, and dementors would find them, to be head of all things magical whether they be pure blood or not. That didn't matter and it was high time _he _ found that out. It was time that all who thought _his ways_ were high and mighty found out that they were all rubbish. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only three in the morning. Groaning she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Sleep never came though. Every time she fell asleep thoughts of what her best friends and family were going through impeded in her mind once again.

Finally morning came. Casey slowly made her way downstairs not caring how she looked. She knew she must look horrible since she cried most of the night for fear of people she loved with every fiber of her being. Edwin is the first to notice that Casey had joined them and that she hadn't taken care of her appearance. "Uh, Casey, you okay?" That question got everyone to turn around and gape at the sight that stood before them. It was so astonishing to them because this un-kept girl was normally so neat and kept that they knew something was wrong, but what was it, that was the question that everyone, including Derek, were thinking.

Nora walks over to Casey and leads her to a chair at the table. "Casey, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Without a word Casey hands her mother everything that Hermione had told her. During the night when the thoughts kept her up she wrote down everything so they would know every detail. She knew she wouldn't able of clear mind to tell them all that needed to be told. Nora read the note out loud and gasped as she read it. Everyone looked confused as they listened for they knew none of this.

Finally Nora was finished reading what Casey had brought her. "No, Harry." She whispered. "Please, they have to survive." "Nora? What is it?" George asked in concern as he saw her eyes were now shining with tears as well as Lizzie's. "Harry can't die. He has to survive. What good is this battle with V-". "NO!!!!!" Casey shouted stopping Lizzie in mid-word. "Lizzie, you can't say that name." Casey said, her voice a little lower but still had the same determined tone in it. Lizzie gulped when she realized what she almost did. "Um, with he who must not be named because then Dumbledore's and a whole lot of people's deaths will be in vain. Harry's death, if he dies, will be in vain." Lizzie finished her earlier statement she had began.

"Okay, who is this person that must not be named?" George started. "Didn't you just hear what mom read? We can't tell you now because it would bring extremely bad people here that would want to torture us or kill us or both." Casey said wearily. Just then an owl tapped on the window. Casey started when she recognized the owl. She went to the window and let Pidwidgeon in. Casey stepped back to where she had been standing. Pidwidgeon flew directly to her. Casey looked at the owl confused. "Pidwidgeon? What is it? Please tell me you're not here to tell me they're dead. Please." Casey whispered with a ghastly look upon her beautiful face. The owl hooted and thrust it's beak up at her. She realized that he was holding something. Finally, it dawned on her that it was a note, a rolled up piece of parchment meant for her. With trembling fingers, Casey took the parchment from Pidwidgeon's beak and slowly opened for fear of tearing it since her fingers were so badly shaking.

It was a howler, which meant it was a note that howled it's contents at the person it was meant for. A voice sounded loudly when Casey got it completely opened. It was all three of her friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron's voice came first though she could hear the other two slightly protesting that he's first. That made her laugh. Nora and Lizzie even smiled. "Casey, I am sending my owl to you for you to keep safe. If he is with me he may wind up dead." "Hedwig died, Casey." Harry answered her silent question gravely. "Oh no!" Casey exclaimed softly as tears renewed down her cheeks. Lizzie also had tears pouring down her face. Nora's face was wet as well. "Please, agree to take care of my owl. He is a trustworthy friend and will serve you if I don't survive." Came Ron's voice again.

Then came Hermione's voice. "Casey, at the moment we are still safe. Remember what I told you in the dream. Keep your wand with you at all times. It doesn't matter that you don't have the knowledge of how to use it. The ones after you, the evil ones, won't stop to ask questions. They'll attack without caring. You and Aunt Nora and Lizzie have to be safe. I know Lizzie does not have a wand since she is only ten. Tell her to be on guard at all times. I love you all and with any luck of fate we'll all be coming home when this is completely over." With that the howler shut and the message was finished.

Casey looked at Pidwidgeon with tears in her eyes as she thought of poor Hedwig and how she must have felt when those despicable things just up and killed her because she was something that loved Harry. Casey lets the owl sit upon her shoulder. She looks at the owl. "I will keep you safe, Pidwidgeon. I promise you that and I promise Ron, Harry and Hermione that." Pidwidgeon hooted in content as if he knew what she was saying to him. Casey grinned at him.

"I better go and dig up my magical things I've packed away for so long." Nora said almost reluctantly. The others, including Casey turned and looked at her in shock. "Wh-what?" Casey stammered. "Mom, are you a witch like Hermione is even though you're not pure blood?" Lizzie asked with wide eyes. Nora's eyes filled with tears as she thought of her days back then as a powerful witch studding under Dumbledore and then finishing education at Hogwarts, the greatest school for witches and wizards there ever was. She thought of people and memories that she had repressed all these years. Those memories included something that she has never told anyone other than Dumbledore and now Dumbledore was dead. Now, she had to act to protect her family and that included Harry Potter. He was not her family by blood but in all heavens and earth he was her family by friends since his parents had been her best friends growing up. Sighing she began her tale to her family.

"Yes, I am a witch. That ended when James and Lily were killed a year before I met and married Casey and Lizzie's father. A year before Casey was born. I witnessed something that changed me. It made me detest magic because of how it could be used in the hands of evil, dark magic it's called. I had a vision, a sense I call it. Dumbledore said I had the sixth sense where I could sense things before they happened especially if it happened to people I loved. I saw James dying right before HE came to their house and slaughtered them with his dark magic. I ran there since I lived only a house away from them. I got there too late. I barged in with spells prepared to fling at the evil one, since we can't use his name. But I couldn't do any of the spells because he had already ventured up the stairs after Lily and Harry. James was dead on the floor. I took his wand and put it away, for safe keeping. I heard Lily scream and knew he had entered Harry's nursery. I saw through her eyes what was going on upstairs. It made me run faster up those stairs. After what seemed like ages I finally made it but just in time to be too late. I saw and heard him use the killing curse on Harry, an innocent one year old child. I saw Lily fling herself in front of Harry and take the curse and die. I saw him try it again but it deflected off of Harry and hit him and broke something inside of him, like his soul. A piece of his soul, I believe but Dumbledore would never confirm it, resides in Harry which explains the prophecy. One cannot survive while the other lives. The bit of his soul in Harry has to die somehow but Harry could still live. I don't know how I know that but I just know. He vanished after that. He never saw me. I had an invisible spell upon me so he wouldn't. I waited a while to ensure it was safe before I became visible. Then I went to Lily's lifeless body and took off her necklace. I knew that when the battle came between Harry and him, he, Harry, would have to wear it in order to survive and the evil one die."

Nora finished her tale and everyone looked at her with a mixture of expressions upon their faces unsure of how to react. Casey was the first to speak. "So you've known all along who Harry was? I'm a witch and I've never been permitted to know that so I could learn under Dumbledore while he was alive along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione? My wand that Hermione bought for me when I was eleven I could know how to use? Why have you kept all this from me?" "Don't you see?" Lizzie broke in the verbal confrontation in a steady quiet voice. "Mom was trying to keep us safe from him. She didn't want us tortured or killed by his followers. I love Harry, Hermione, and Ron too but I am glad she took the extreme measures she did to keep us safe." Nora smiled gratefully at Lizzie. Lizzie smiled back. After a few silent, tense, moments, Casey smiled at her mother finally understanding why her mother did what she did. "Love." Casey said simply. "I am proud you are my mother and I love you for protecting me." She smiled at her. Nora smiled back.

"Okay, sorry for interrupting the emotional chitchat, but what are we going to do?" Lizzie said unexpectedly . "What do you mean?" Casey asked feeling stupid for having to voice the question but she had to have an answer. "I mean, mom, you have to tune into you sixth sense power so you'll know when we all have to apparate and you'll have to be the one who transports us there, all of us, including George, Edwin, Derek, and Marti. We are a family and love is going to be a key point in ultimately destroying him and saving Harry." Casey beamed at her little sister for being the leader when she couldn't come to the role. Lizzie smiled back, proud of herself. Nora nodded her acceptance of what she had to do.

What do you think? It's an odd combination: Life with Derek and Harry Potter but anything can be combined together if you try. I'm having fun wit it and my other stories. J


	2. Chapter 2:  Training has begun

Chapter two

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!

Training has begun

Nora decides that it is time to train both Lizzie and Casey in the ways of witchery and wand magic. They began training immediately with simple spells. Simple for Nora but not so simple for Casey nor Lizzie. Nora also decided to show George, Derek, Edwin, and Marti some tricks on the wands as well. In case they ever lose their wand or George, Derek, Edwin and Marti are attacked, they'll know semi what to do. George was reluctant. Derek is a total nonbeliever who kept looking at Pidwidgeon to ensure he wasn't in a bad dream. Edwin wasn't sure about any of this but didn't want to die at the hands of this person who starts with a V. They've all taken to calling he who must not be named V. It was easier and simpler to remember.

They did the training for weeks. Finally it appeared that Casey and Lizzie were finally mastering their wands, or at least getting the feel of them. Casey squealed as she finally made something levitate only to have it drop down to the ground, luckily it wasn't breakable, when she lost concentration. Nora smiled and bit back a laugh that was trying to escape.

In the meantime Nora focused on using her sixth sense power to see what was happening at Hogwarts. _She saw people swarming everywhere. Was this the battle or the beginning of it or what? That was her question but she wasn't getting any answer. She focused on what she was seeing. Students were fighting death eaters and other things that were followers of him. Teachers were fighting as well, to protect the students and Harry, and to protect Hogwarts. The time was coming. She could feel it in Harry's gut. Fred had just been killed along with Lupin and Tonks. Nora's heart ached with that news. Now Harry had the intention of going to face him alone with the intent of dying. He told this Neville to kill the snake Nagini if for some reason he nor Hermione nor Ron could do it. The snake had to die. It was essential to the end of the war, of he who must not be named. _

Nora gasped as she came back to the present reeling in shock at what she had just seen, a major bloodbath. Casey and the others looked at Nora in concern. "Mom, what did you see?" Casey inquired her mother. "I saw that we are going to have to end the training now and head to Hogwarts. The battle is underway. Harry is heading to V with intention of letting him kill him in hopes of ending the war." "WHAT?!" Lizzie and Casey screamed in shock and fear. "No, he can't!" Lizzie screamed. "There has to be another way!" Echoed Casey. Nora shakes her head no. "We better go now." "I'm going to." Two new voices sounded startling the group. There stood in the room, Max and Kendra. They hadn't even noticed that they were in the room. "The door was unlocked and we became concerned when we heard Mrs. Venturni moan." Max explained and Kendra nodded in confirmation.

"We don't have time to worry about this now." "So they can go?" Casey asked and reluctantly agrees. "Okay but know this you are heading into a major bloodbath and I am NOT kidding." Nora told the newcomers. "It is a fight to the death with magic." Max and Kendra nodded their heads for they had heard all of what Nora was saying when she saw the vision of what was going on. "We know because we heard you when you recounted what you saw." Kendra said. "We're going because I can't stay here knowing that Casey may never come back, not when I love her so much." Max said staring at Casey's face. "Really?" Casey asked smiling. "Really." Max confirmed. "I love you to, Max." Casey said and then she walked over to him and kissed him. "Guys, battle, Harry in danger, now!" Lizzie yelled. "We have to go." "I love you, Derek and I am not staying behind." Kendra tells him. "I love you too, Kendra." They kiss. Then they all hold hands and Nora apparates them to the castle in the middle of the battle.

What do you think? I decided to get to the heart of the matter here. So the next two chapters will contain the battle of Harry and Voldemort but with one added thing of my imagination. Nora will be added to the mix and the mysterious locket she has. Those chapters will be coming soon. I would love suggestions or comments.


	3. Chapter 3:  The Battle

Chapter three

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!

The Battle

Nora, Casey, Lizzie, George, Derek, Edwin, Marti, Kendra and Max all apparated, with Nora's help, to the castle.

Hogwarts

The battle is underway. Nora looks frantically for Harry only to discover that he has already left since she hears in shock _his_ voice sounding deep and lethal through the walls of the school. "Harry Potter is dead. The battle is over." Lizzie and Casey both looked at their mother with a mixture of horror, dread, and shock on their faces. "No." Lizzie and Casey both managed to whisper. Nora forced herself to remain silent though her hands were trembling and she was inching to get them on _him_ and finish _him _once and for all for Harry and all the others who died if Harry has indeed been killed. George and the rest stayed silent awaiting for Nora's orders.

Then they saw it as they ventured out to see for themselves if he was dead. Nora's eyes as she stayed hidden in the shadows filled with tears as she saw him laying limp in Hagrid's arms. Casey and Lizzie both couldn't handle it anymore. "NO!!!!" They screamed. Harry, whom was alive but allowing every to believe him to be dead for the time being, heard their voices and wondered who it was. Then he heard a sound that was even more astonishingly horrible then the sounds the other two made. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Professor McGonndal screamed in anguish when she saw him lying limp on the floor where Hagrid had just been instructed to place him. Then all hell broke lose and everyone was fighting against Voldemort and his followers. Neville was determined to do what Harry had asked him to do, kill Nagini.

It almost cost him his life since Voldemort tried to use him as an example for attempting to kill Nagini but Neville broke free from the binding spell that was placed upon him by Voldemort and sliced Nagini, the snake's, head off with the Gryffindor Sword. Voldemort's head swarm with fury as he saw his beloved snake die. Nora grinned maliciously and knew this was time to act. "Voldemort!" Nora screamed loud enough for everyone to silence as battles finished all around them.

Voldemort turned his snake-like head around to the source of the voice and sneered when he saw her. "You." He ground out with venom in his voice. "Yes, me." Nora said as she walked towards him with her wand ready and aimed with vengeance in her heart for her friends and for Harry. Harry heard the whole thing and wondered where he was hiding under his invisibility cloak and wondered whom was speaking.

"I saw everything that night seventeen years ago, Voldemort. I left magic behind because of that night. That night caused me to never want to lift a wand again but then I discover you're back and you're after Harry and now you've killed Harry. My best friend's son, you killed. Lily was my best friend and I couldn't' stop you from killing her family but damn it I will have revenge upon you!" Nora shouted with hatred in every word. Harry was confused. He didn't know about this at all.

"You tried to save James from me and you failed!" Voldemort jeered maliciously. "You tried to save Lily but you did as she begged you with her eyes and stayed hidden from to keep Harry safe in which you did until now!" He added vehemently. "I should have raised him myself, had I known whom he would have ended up with I would." Nora said through clenched teeth. Voldemort laughed evilly. Harry could sense that this Nora was about to be hit with a killing curse so he came out of hiding shouting, "Pretgo!!!" Nora turned in shock and then happiness that he was indeed alive. Shouts and gladness were all around and then everyone was silent as Harry and Voldemort started circling each other.

"Don't no one try to help me. This is how it's got to be!!!" Harry shouted. "I have to handle him one on one!" "But what about someone else fighting the battle for you? That's how you work not like this." Voldemort said in spite. Harry didn't let it faze him, however. Nora watched in intense silence as she stepped back, her wand still trained on Voldemort though, towards her family. Casey and Lizzie hugged close to her as they watched the battle before them in fear and anxiety. Max stayed close to Casey as well. George, Derek, Edwin, Marti, and Kendra all stayed close to Nora also. George was on one side of her and her daughters on the other side.

Then the moment happened as they stared at each other in heavy silence after Harry spilled out to him that he didn't know everything and that Dumbledore didn't die because he ordered Snape to kill him. He told him that Dumbledore chose his death and Snape wasn't on his side but theirs. They each uttered a killing curse at each other and the elder wand reflected off of Harry's and hit Voldemort. The elder wand spun towards Harry and landed in his outstretched hand since hew is the true master of it.

Nora and everyone watched in shock as Voldemort fell dead to the floor. Then after moments to digest the scene they just saw before them, cheers coursed through the room thunderously loud and happy. Harry was suddenly surrounded by everyone. He so craved to see Hermione and Ron alone but that wasn't an option at the moment. The other thing he wanted to do was speak to this Nora who knew his parents and him and was prepared to fight Voldemort head on for him. That made him tingle in awe and knew she must have been his mother's best friend as she had said. He grinned at that idea.

Nora and her family watched from a far with tears of happiness in their eyes. Casey smiled knowing she would finally get to know him and Ron and spend time with Hermione more. Lizzie smiled too as if thinking the same thing. The others watched in awe of what had happened. Magic did indeed exist. Derek couldn't believe it. Neither could magician Edwin since he liked to do that at times. Kendra and Max looked on in awe as well. Marti loved what she was seeing, the magic. She was only seven after all. George just wanted to make sure Nora was safe and now he realized with Voldemort gone she was. He grins at that.

Someone brought Nora a note from Harry. He had managed to get someone to bring it to her for him. Nora opened the note and read it aloud. _"Nora, since I heard Voldemort call you that, I want to speak to you as soon as possible. I have to know how you knew me and my parents and what you saw that day when they died and I survived. I have to know. Thank you for coming and thank you for fighting for them and me." _It was signed Harry Potter. Nora grinned and sent him a note back by the messenger that had brought her the note. Her note said this: _"Just tell me when and where and I'll gladly meet with you. Love Aunt Nora."_ Harry got the note and read it and smiled. He caught her eye and she smiled at him lovingly. He smiled back.

What do you think? Okay I know I said it would be over two chapters but I decided to condense the battle down some. Also the chapter where Harry and Nora talks is coming soon. I would love any comments or suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4:  The Reunion

Twists and Turns on the Path of Love

Chapter four

Reunion

Casey was sitting with Ron and Hermione beaming. "Pidwidgeon is fine. He's safe." Casey told Ron. Max's brother is keeping him at the moment until we all get back." Ron grinned back, happy to hear that his owl was safe. Harry was in Gryffindor common room waiting for Nora to join him. He was nervous at talking with her but it was a good feeling. Nora quietly said the password and the fat lady let her in the room. She stood there close to doorway waiting for Harry to turn around.

He finally turned around and smiled. She took that as a sign that he was alright and ready to know the truth about everything. She walked confidently towards him and sat down on a couch. He sat beside her. "Harry, your parents were my best friends. I would die for them and you." Nora began. "And how did you know my name?" She added confused. Harry looked confused as well. "Did Voldemort call you by name?" He asked. "No, he did not. At least, not out loud." Nora answered. "I guess I sensed it then. I don't know." Harry answered.

"What I do want to know is what happened that night and how you know." Harry stated as he looked at Nora for answers and information. "I have what Dumbledore called a sixth sense. It's a vision type power where I can see what's about to happen or what's already happened. I never know which until it's either too late or about to happen." She said grimly. "I had a vision that Voldemort was after James, Lily, and you, so I ran over to the house. I only lived next door so I didn't have far to go. I got there just as James fell dead by the curse that Voldemort flung at him. I took his want and put it up for you." She reached into her purse and pulled out the wand and handed it to Harry.

Harry had a mixture of emotions running through him as he took his father's wand. He was still staring at the wand when Nora continued on with the story. "I ran upstairs, hoping to save you and Lily. I heard Lily scream so I knew he had entered your nursery. I ran faster but I was still too late. It was like something was keeping me from getting there. I think it was Lily because she was afraid if I was killed too then you would certainly be killed by him. Finally I got there and I put an invisible spell upon me so he wouldn't see me, or so I thought. I saw him and heard him throw the killing curse at you, Harry. I watched Lily, without being able to do anything, jump in front of you and take the curse. I watched her die and I wanted revenge but I knew that if I showed myself now you would be lost. So I did what her eyes silently begged me, I kept in my shadows until he vanished. He only vanished when the second killing curse thrust upon you didn't work. It hit him and broke him. A part of his soul flew into you. Don't ask how I know that, my sixth sense told me that. Dumbledore never confirmed it for me." Nora finished as she took a deep breath. "I took something off your mother to give to you that night, Harry." She added.

"What?" He asked with emotion thick in his voice and tears glazed in his eyes beneath his glasses. She reached behind her neck and unlatched the necklace she wore. "This was your mothers and she wore it that night. I knew you would want it so I took it for you. Now I am giving it back to you." She reached out, handing the necklace to him. He focused on controlling his emotions for a moment. Finally, he reached out and took the necklace.

Teaser: What do you think so far? Comments and suggestions are always welcome. Any ideas just let me know. Lol.  Coming: Harry and Nora talk to Dumbledore's portrait.


	5. Chapter 5:  conclusion

Twists and Turns of the Path of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter five

Conclusion

Harry sat there in remembrance of talking to Dumbledore's portrait with Nora.

Flashback

"Nora, I am pleased to see you." Dumbledore's portrait said beaming that she was there with Harry at last. Nora smiled at him. "I gave up magic a long time ago, Professor Dumbledore. But after using magic after all these years, only a little while ago, I realize now that I can't give it up completely. It's who I am. I do want to say that even though I understand why Harry had to stay with the idiot Dursley's, I still regret not taking him that night and running with all my might." Nora said with tears evident in her eyes as she fought to keep her cool in front of Harry. Slowly, he placed his hand upon her shoulder and she turned and smiled at him.

End of Flashback

"Harry, bloody hell, Harry, are you in there?" Ron asked in mock frustration and grinned at Harry's expression as he came back to reality. "I was just remembering talking to Dumbledore's portrait with aunt Nora." Harry admitted to Ron. "Aunt Nora and her family, I guess my family too, left to go back to their house today and I'm missing them." He turned away not wanting his friends to see him sad. "It's okay to feel that way Harry." Ginny said gently. "But however, the battle is over and before you know it, it'll be summertime where you can go and see them instead of the Dursely's." She grinned knowing that he would love that idea. He grinned back.

Life with Derek World

Nora and the others were getting readjusted back in their world after being in the magic world for a week. Casey was missing Pedwidgeon but she knew that the owl was in good hands with its owner, Ron, her friend. Casey and Lizzie grinned at each other as they realized that this summer they would see their friends again. Everything was going to be alright even though good people had died during that horrendous battle. Casey shuddered as she realized how close they had come to Nora being a casualty because she stepped in and confronted Voldemort with no fear in her eyes, only determination.

Suddenly Casey jumped off the bed and ran out of the room with Lizzie close at her heels. She found whom she was hunting for in the kitchen. Casey, without hesitating, flung her arms around her mother, Nora, and engulfed her in a giant loving hug.

"Casey?" Nora said as she returned the hug. She looked at her daughters quizzically. Lizzie copied the gesture and hugged her mother tightly. After that was done Nora decided to ask what was going on. "Not that I am complaining but are you two alright?" She grinned at them.

"Mom, we are perfect. You were wonderful. You risked your life to save Harry. I am so happy you are my mother and everything is finally over in regards to Voldemort." Casey answered in tears but happy tears. Nora smiled. "I'd do it all again in a heartbeat, Casey. Now, we will have to figure out sleeping arrangements when Harry and the others come here to visit us and stay during the summer." She said teasingly as she looked at Derek, Edwin, Marti, Casey and Lizzie. "I don't care, we'll figure it out." Casey declared while Derek groaned.

Hogwarts

Harry is enjoying pleasant times with his friends for once and dreaming of a great summer to come.

I know short ending but this story was never going to be a long story to begin with. I hope you liked it and if you have any ideas or want a sequal for the summer part just let me know and share you ideas. I'm all ears.

Please read and review.


End file.
